The gifted book
by onceihadwings
Summary: Ron is hiding a book from Hermione. But Hermione is..well the brightest witch of their age! Rated M for good reason. R&R please!


If your age is below 18 years then this is not the story for you. R&R please!  
-

'can i come in?'

He heard Hermione's voice coming from the outside of his room.

'yea-h come in' he replied with a thick voice, unfamilier to himself.

Ron saw the door swing open, revealing Hemione who was carrying what seemed like an ancient moth eaten shawl.

His look may have been typical Ron-ish as he saw Hermione roll her eyes and reply 'from your aunt Murial' with a 'matter-of-factly voice'.

He still didn't seem to understand the point. Why had she come to the room carrying a gifted shawl that he was least interested in? Never mind it was still Hermione, standing in the middle of his room, straids of her bushy hair falling frantically all over her face and her fruitless attempts to blew them off her eyes.

'Let me do it fo' you' he said with the same thick voice. He couldn't understand the reason behind the lump in his throat, neither the twitch in his private member.

He saw Hermione's cheeks turn a shade of pink as he tried to remove hairs from her eyes with his fingers. The moment his finger tips touched her forehead, he thought he heard a tiny gasp escape her throat. He froze then and there staring down at Hermione who was looking anywhere else but him.

His ears burned as he snatched his hands away from her with the speed of a snitch.

'am- h- what were y-you say-saying.. what were you-u saying?' to add to his misery, he was stammering.

'i, i was just.. actually i have come here to-' her voice drowned away as her gaze fell upon the book which was kept in his bed.

He must have noticed her, as his hands flew in the direction of the book to hide it from her sight.

'its nothin'' he said, biting on his lower lip in nervousness.

'accio book' hermione muttered, placing the shawl on the top of his bed and drawing wand from the pocket of her denim clad jeans.

'for merlin's sake Ron, i am a witch' Hermione said with a satisfied grin on her face as she caught the book which came flying towards her.

'Hermio-'

'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?' Hermione read with a voice which sounded somewhere in between shock and surprise. Her eyebrows raised in a dangerous manner.

'yeah- Harry gifted it to me on my 18th birthday' Ron lied. His eartips were now on fire.

'Harry gave it to you?' she sounded thoroughly unconvinced.

'yeah-h, well if you-u don't mind i would like my book to be returned to me' he spoke with a rather harsh voice. After all he didn't want to be caught red-handed like this and that too in front of the girl he loved.

To his surprise, Hermione handed him the book without any further argument. It seemed odd to Ron, he knew Hermione too well to guess that she was hurt. But he didn't know the reason.

Ron watched her bend down to lift up the shawl silently. She was definitely trying hard not to meet his eyes.

'I didn't know' she said quietly. Her palms clenched upon the shawl more tighly as a single tear slid from her eye. With that she turned away from him and his heart ached. It seemed like she was going away from him forever and he didn't want that to happen so he stood up from his bunk and caught her left arm, restricting her from leaving the room.

she faced him and he noticed fresh streams of salt water flowing from both of her eyes. It hurt him to watch her in this state.

'you didn't know what?' Ron whispered to her slowly.

'i-i didn't kno-w that you read-d stuffs like that to im-impress witches' she finished determinantly looking at the shawl she was holding. A few drops fell from her eyes and wet the ancient cloak.

So she thought of him like this? She thinks he was reading this book to impress other unimportant girls. Bloody hell! how could he think about any other girl when he had Hermione to dream about.

'Not witches. Just a witch.' Ron spoke. This time it was his own voice which came to his ears.

'Hermione lifted her eyes to look at Ron. Her eyes filled with questioning tears. 'Who-o is it?' she asked timidly, barely moving her lips.

Ron bent his head down just to catch her lips in his own. He sucked in her lower lip in between his lips and gasped 'you' before finally looking back at her. Her eyes were closed, tears were now flowing freely as the corners of her mouth curved up in a small contented smile. Ron thought he had never witnessed a more beautiful sight.

Ron didn't have any idea from where did he get the nerve to speak his mind, heart and soul freely in front of his lady love. He watched her open her eyes slowly and he found himself drowing into the depths of those brilliant brown eyes. But he didn't lose the little self control he had as he waited for her reply.

'i love you'

'Bloody hell!' Ron swore, crushing his lips once again on her. This time he felt her respond as she rubbed her lips freely onto his. He slid his tounge inside her mouth and heard a soft moan from Hermione. Her lips tasted sweeter than the sweetest sugar quill and he couldn't get enough of her so he found himself biting onto her lips. But soon felt Hermione move away from him. She wore a very different expression. Her lips were crimson, cheeks a light shade of red, bushy hairs leaving her pony from either sides and her eyes were dark with lust. May be mirroring his own, he thought.

'sorry' he squeaked realising his mistake instantly as he let go off her arm. She didn't go away but stood rooted to the spot.

'you-u didn't s-say you lo-lve me-e..' her words were merely louder than a whisper. She thought he didn't hear her as she repeated in a clearer tone 'you-u didn't say you lo-love me'

'love you?' Ron repeated in amazement. After such a long time and a steamy kiss, still she didn't realize how much he loved her.

''course i love you!' he exclaimed with a much louder voice. 'you have no idea how much i love you! it almost hurts to love you so much!' he finished. His voice was still echoing in his head, no no no he didn't mean to blabber things like this.. he didn't want her to know how it felt having her so close to him, nor did he want her to know how painfully his shaft was throbbing now. 'Shit! I have now ruined everything!' He cursed himself in his mind.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's giggle which sounded so unlike Lavender's irritating ones.

'why are you laughing?' he demanded feeling outraged. This was a serious matter. He had never been so darn serious in his life and she was laughing!

'nothing Ronald its just that your face looks as if you have just drowned a couldron full of dragon piss in your throat' and with that she broke into another fit of giggles.

He turned to find the wall mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him. She indeed was right. His face had a tinge of both purple and green, his brows were frowned and he wore an expression which clearly reminded him of Gwarp.

He himself started laughing and once started it was difficult to stop. Soon the laughter turned into panting and he found himself lifting hermione off the ground, kissing every bit of her face. She dropped the shawl on the floor with a thud and replied enthusiastically by wrapping her arms around his neck.

It felt like heaven to be like this he thought. He was so happy to kiss Hermione that he almost forgot everything. The last time he had kissed Hermione was between the battle. That kiss was quick and sweet but this one was more passionate and intense. He felt the entire blood of his body rush towards his lower part. He practically placed Hermione in his bed and lay himself upon her. He was careful not to crush her with his weight but it was becoming more and more tough for him to control his hormones.

'Ron..' Hermione moaned in his ears as he licked her ear lobe. He felt the tension built up in his insides.

He planted a few kisses on the crook of her neck and started working with the buttons of her shirt. He broke a few of them in impatience. As soon as her shirt was open his eyes fell upon the yellow bra she was wearing. He spent a moment in registering how beautiful she looked like this.

'i love yellow you know' he whispered in her ear and saw her blush. 'i know' she replied with a hearty grin and he resumed back to what he was doing earlier.

He placed his palm on the left breast and rubbed his thumb on the now perky nipples. Hermione gave a soft hiss in approval. He groaned as he slowly undid the clasp. The view in front of him was breath taking. He struggled for a gulp of air.

'Merlin, your are gorgeous!'

'Always the tone of surprise' Hermione gasped, trying hard to manage a smile.

Ron waited no longer. He started licking those turgid points and held one between his teeth. He felt her hands on his scalp, gripping his hairs as he sucked both of her nipples. He bit the soft pink flesh of her chest before moving further down. He had always imagined what her breasts would feel like and how would they taste. They were exactly how he thought them to be, soft and sweet, yet sexy.. just like Hermione's heart, her eyes. Everything about Hermione was so devine that he felt himslef standing no where next to the wonderful girl he was kissing right now. He felt lucky to be able to be so close to her, he always wanted to be so close to her.

His tongue made its way all through her stomach and now rested above the buttons of her jeans. Hermione's eyes flew open at this sudden pause. Her eyes found his.

'Hermio-ne' his voice was thick all over again 'i want- y-you' Ron gasped unable to produce a more meaningful sound.

'then take me..' replied Hermione with a husky voice.

''mione are yo-u ready?' he asked trembling from urgency. He could wait no longer but her approval was needed.

Hemione nodded which made Ron's heart do somersault. His hands were shaking so much that he found it extremely difficult to unbotton her jeans. He looked hopfully at Hermione who grinned in response and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled it down till her knees to reveal her maginificant yellow throng. Hermione then placed her hands inside Ron's shirt and started pulling it off his head.

The moment Ron felt Hermione's palms on his back , his skin burned with desire. He wanted more, he wanted her to touch him in every possible way and do the same to her. So he helped her yank his shirt and threw it out of sight. As soon as he was half naked, he crushed Hermione beneath him, hugging her tightly so as to feel her skin on his skin, to feel her breast upon his bare chest. He growled with pleasure and felt her move her hips against his.

'i think you are over dressed' she pointed out with a smirk and started playing with the buttons of his jeans. He gave her room and stayed still. Once the buttons were undone she grabbed her wand from beside and muttered 'silenco' pointing her wand at the door.

He knew why she did so. He felt goosebumps when he thought about what was going to happen next.

Ron pushed his jeans down and threw it on the other side of the bed. Now he was just in boxers and she in panties. He placed his right palm over the elastic of her panties while his other hand played with her delicious breasts. Their tongues were locked together as he slowly pulled her panty and brought it near his nose, sniffed on it deeply.

'you smell so sweet Hermio-nee' Ron moaned as he placed his right thumb over her wet clit. Hermione moaned loudly in his mouth as he started sending her jolts of shiver by rubbing her clit. She nearly cried with pleasure when he stick his index finger inside her womanhood. He pumped her in and out, kissed and nibbled her on the neck until she shuddered beneath him whispering his name in his ears.

'Ron...'

'Hermione...'

He felt her hands upon his shaft. His head arched in pleasure as he removed the final clothing from his body. His cock was now rock hard. Hermione held him in her small hands. Ron completely lost his mind at her touch.

'Hermioneee..' He gasped before parting her legs quickly and pushing himself inside her. It was the most increadible feeling he had ever experienced. He looked at Hermione, to know whether she was okay or not.

'love-e, are you o-k?' he asked panting but not moving any inch further. He didn't want to hurt her.

'yeah Ron-n'she gasped cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead. 'keep go-ing'

Her word was all he needed. Hermione's wet folds made him crave for more as he pushed himself deeper and deeper with every thrust.

'plea-se tell me-e if-f it hurts-s 'mione' He told her in between his thrusts but she didn't complain till the very end instead she wrapped her legs around his waist firmly so as to give him more access. Beads of sweat appeard on their skin as he kept going faster and faster.

'Her-mio-n' He moaned loudly with a final thrust as he emptied himself within her. He felt her walls tighten a second later as she also moaned his name in pure bliss.

They both kept lying there, holding onto each other, panting, struggling for breath before Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and slowly rolled to the other side of the bed.

'Ron! your mom!'

'Ron's head snapped to the direction of the door but it was 'Molly-less'.

'Why on earth are you taking her name at this time? You nearly gave me a heart attack you know!' He spat, placing his palm on his chest in a dramatic way.

'Oi she asked me to give you this' she pointed at the ancient moath eaten shawl 'and told me to come back to help her with the bed sheets!' Hermione squealed, getting up quickly and dressing up frantically. 'oh no what would she think of me' squeaked Hermione once again clasping her bra and buttoning her shirt.

'She won't say anything i reckon. After all you did help her with the bed sheet' he smirked playfully pointing at the beautiful mess created by them on the bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes before getting up.

'What were you saying about the shawl?' Ron asked looking uninterestedly at the shawl.

'it is not a shawl Ronald Weasley. It is a dress robe she has gifted you for tomorrow' Hermione said while fixing her hair.

'tomorrow is what?' asked Ron blankly.

'for Merlin's sake Ron, its her 108th birthday tomorrow'

'but i won't wear this'

'that's not my problem'

'Hermione.!' Hermione's hand was on the doorknob when Ron called her.

'hmmmm?' she asked still fumbling with her shirt in an attempt to make it look as natural as possible.

'that book.. Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches.. i gifted it to Harry' Ron blurted out and felt an instant relief. The lump in his throat was now gone.

'i had an idea though'

'How?' Ron asked confused.

'Ginny seems too happy these days..' She winked at Ron and got out of the room as fast as possible, ignoring Ron's yells.

Fin.


End file.
